


Cobwebs and Dusting

by EvanHarr98



Series: Grumbo Tag Series [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Fluff, Growing Old Together, M/M, Old Age, Old Married Couple, Sentimental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanHarr98/pseuds/EvanHarr98
Summary: After times gone by, sat alone in a garden would normally seem peaceful. That would be the case, for all but one, Mumbo would give everything he loved up just so long as he could be with Grian.
Relationships: Mumbo Jumbo/Grian
Series: Grumbo Tag Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712479
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	Cobwebs and Dusting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I hope you enjoy this little old age fic, it is a part of a series that I have started, where I try and write a fic (one-shot or multichaptered) for every tag both NSFW and SFW :D If anyone has any tags that they want to see, please note them down in the comments, and for the tags that I'm thinking of doing, you can check out the series and I will have a list there :D

Golden tendrils of light shone down on the land around him, the grass swished with the wind, little flowers sprouted from their beds and the oak tree that loomed over Mumbo provided a green canopy of shade. The garden was large, protected by wooden fences that lined the perimeter. Under the tree was a wooden table and chairs, the man himself was resting in one of the chairs, his body ached with years of use, his eyes were tired from all the sights he'd seen, his head was weary from all the thoughts that had travelled through his synapse. Old age was not a fun thing to go through, Mumbo felt as if he was still able to walk for miles at a time, still able to carry the huge amount of materials, still able to build the Redstone of yesteryear, but he was not. His hands shook too much for him to place it, his body was too weak to carry anything more than a few blocks of materials and his legs would grow too tired within the first mile. 

The man sighed as he leant against the table, clasped between his fingers was a picture. Its glossy surface was smooth against his skin as he held it, his eyes gleaming as he gazed over the image. It was of his and Grian's wedding. The two were so young in the picture. Mumbo himself looked gangly and disorganised, but Grian, he was the same as ever. Just as gorgeous. Mumbo's heart clenched at the thought of his husband and he distantly wondered what Grian would've thought to the sight of him now. Sat exhausted in the garden and tearing up over an image from a lifetime ago.

Mumbo glanced back to the image and let himself relive the memories. TFC had officiated and he'd been as professional as he could have been, but the other hermits could barely help themselves in messing around like the adorable idiots that they all were. Grian himself could barely keep from giggling at their antics. He remembered their vows and how each word had carried such meaning for them both. How Grian had spoken them, the emotion that had been charged with each syllable. Mumbo choked on a tear as his finger rubbed against the image, his fingers tracing over the picture of Grian. A tear slipped down his face. He loved him so much.

* * *

A soft pair of lips pressed against Mumbo's greying temple as two arms wrapped around his shoulder. "Feeling sentimental, love?" Grian's voice hummed. Mumbo grinned, he leant into his lover.

"A symptom of old age, Grian." He mumbled and Grian hummed.

"Would you like a drink, darling? I've just boiled the kettle." Mumbo nodded.

"I'll be in soon." He replied and watched as Grian slowly walked away. He reached up to scrub the tears from his face as he smiled at the man. Yes, old age was painful, watching each strength you had once been proud of slowly slip away through your fingers. It would have been unbearable if he had to face it alone. But yet, he had his adorable little gremlin by his side. And after all these years, Grian was still the love of his life, and that was enough. Even if everything that Mumbo held dear to his heart was ripped away, if he had Grian to cling onto, he would be a very happy man. 

And a happy man he was.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a very very short one, but I hoped you liked it anyway, there will be more fics coming your way! :D I hope you enjoyed it and if you did please consider giving kudos and writing a comment :D It's the fuel for my writing :D


End file.
